fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Hutton
Personality Biography Freshman Year Kyle first appears as one of the many students taking the written and dueling exams for Central Duel Academy (Read More...). Kyle is sorted into Slifer Red, where he meets Clovis, Marlon, and Maribel. Kyle and his friends encounter and enjoy the duel between Cameron and Maya. He is shocked when Cameron transfers into Slifer Red as the fourth roommate. (Read More...). As a gesture of camaraderie, Cameron challenges Kyle to a friendly duel, which ends in Kyle's defeat (Read More...). Despite Cameron's kindness, Kyle reveals he is skeptical as well of Cameron's odd transfer to the Slifer Dorms but comes to terms with the transition after Cameron and Marlon duel (Read More...). Kyle attends the Obelisk Exhibition with his classmates and cheers on Marlon and Cameron during their duels (Read More...). Following the exhibition, Kyle is summoned by Raymond and ordered to bring Cameron to the Obelisk Dorms, which Cameron refuses. Kyle watches as Cameron and Raymond eventually duel, and it is revealed that Kyle and Raymond are cousins (Read More...). Kyle is among the many who stress of his first dueling exams, but he ultimately passes them after studying well for them (Read More...). Kyle later helps Marlon after he fails his dueling exam (Read More...). Kyle and Clovis run into bullies and need Cameron's help to get back Clovis' favorite card (Read More...). When the Student Council secretly test for psychic duelists, Kyle faces Erica Pierce and her Machine Gambling Deck. Kyle loses despite playing a new powerful card and fighting his hardest (Read More...). Kyle greets Cameron when the latter returns from his secret field trip to Corinthia Island (Read More...). When it is time to learn about Tag Dueling, Kyle is intentionally paired with his cousin Raymond (Read More...). However, Kyle is extremely reserved around Raymond and dislikes being around him, which angers Raymond. They enter a tag duel against Erica Pierce and her partner, which Raymond throws out of anger due to Kyle's rudeness. The two agree to work harder on their familial relationship. (Read More...). Kyle and Raymond later pass their Tag Exam (Read More...). Cameron enlists Kyle's help in preparation for the School Festival (Read More...). When Cameron duels the Sacred Beasts from afar, Kyle awakens and cannot fall asleep (Read More...). Kyle is teamed with Marlon and Cameron during Final Exams, which they attempt to contest as it is a team of 3 Slifers (Read More...). Kyle is the second leg among them. Kyle's team faces Shy's team for the exam. Kyle duels Axl Tucker and almonst instantly loses (Read More...). Kyle's team ultimately win as Cameron defeats Axl and Shy (Read More...). During Graduation, Kyle watches the duel between Cameron and Raymond. When Cameron wins, Kyle happily applauds his friend. Kyle later goes home on a plane with Raymond and his family (Read More...). Sophomore Year At the beginning of his sophomore year, Kyle was still a Slifer but had the chance to be promoted to Ra Yellow or even Obelisk Blue during the yearly promotion exams. Kyle dueled Daniel Herrera for his dueling exam, but he arrived at his exam very sleepy. Kyle had been having dreams about the tribe of the Mist Valley where he was actually getting drawn into the spirit world, as the spirits called him to be their envoy. Kyle did not realize this and he retained little memory of what he thought were dreams. In addition, he was psychically linked to Cameron and was dragging him into the Spirit World by accident. During his duel against Daniel, Kyle set up a potential combination with his WIND and "Harpie" cards but he lacked focus and began to misplay despite landing a direct attack. When Daniel backed Kyle into a corner, the Mist Valley spirits called to Kyle to help him win the duel. they took over the body of a confused Kyle and transformed his cards in an attempt to summon a powerful Synchro Monster. However, they were stopped by the effect of Daniel's trap "Wanghu's Glare" and the trap snapped Kyle of out his trance. Kyle was flustered and had to end his turn with nothing left to play. Daniel proceeded to win the duel loosing only 1000 LP and Kyle failed his exam. After the test, Clarissa, who had observed the duel, approached Kyle and shuffled through his Deck, looking for the Mist Valley cards, but they were gone. Kyle was disappointed that he failed his exam despite trying his best to follow Maribel's lead. The night after Clovis's defeat, however, Cameron and Lafayette returned to the Slifer Dorms breifly to collect Kyle. They present a document to Lucy, informing everyone that Kyle has been promoted to Obelisk Blue despite Daniel's verdict. Cameron and an a disgruntled Lafayette help Kyle pack and move to his new Obelisk Dorm where he is roommates with Cole, who is uneasy with the Mist Valley envoy as his roommate considering that the X-Saber do not like the Mist Valley spirits. Kyle initially adjusts well to being an Obelisk, and doon attends Cameron and Marlon's exceptional duel that ends in Cameron's victory. He joins the school in shock as Cameron fails Marlon. As the exams end, Kyle is one of the many upset with Cameron for failing Marlon, but Cameron remains a good friend to Kyle as he struggles being bullied as an Obelisk. Fellow Obelisks believe Kyle cheated and thus does not deserve his promotion. During the promotion party, Cameron took Kyle aside and they went to the pool. Kyle asked Cameron why he brought him out there, but Cameron explains that neither of them were having fun at the party. Cameron mentions that he knows Kyle is still upset with him as they share an awkward silence. Kyle tries to change the subject and asks when Cameron learned he was a psychic duelist. Cameron shares his story about activating "Rain of Mercy" in an electronic duel disk and it literally rained in his room. Kyle shares that he thinks he's a psychic duelist from the reams he's been having and asks how Cameron learned to control his power. Cameron shares that he attended an off-shore Duel Academy facility, and it was not a place for him. Cameron told Kyle that he should direct more of his questions to Clarissa. Deck Duels Category:Duel Academy Students